From Wonderful to Powerful
by Nanny87
Summary: Sesshomaru is just about to take over the Western Lands when he is told he needs a mate first. In his rush he finds a seer to help him find his true mate. When his dislikes what he sees, the seer takes it upon herself to change what he dislikes.
1. No Regrets

From Wonderful to Powerful

No Regrets

Inu Tasho was huddled over various scrolls which littered his once pristine War Room table. He reread many of the same scrolls while awaiting the arrival of his councilmen before going to war. The mood of the room was ominous as the windows were covered to be hidden from sunlight and the Great Lord sat in his chair with his head in his hands. He knew this was going to be his final battle. After the death of his Queen, Inu Tasho had received a message from a Seer stating that he would indeed kill his lovers' murderer, but in doing so, his beast would have no want of this land anymore. Inu Tasho knew this was the day the in which the Seer spoke of, but that was not what had the Great Lord in such an ominous mood. It was his son, Sesshomaru.

A knock on the door alerted the Great Lord that his councilmen had finally arrived. Alas, maybe now he may die with peace in his heart.

"Come in, we haven't time to spare." He spoke as the doors opened to his darkly lit War Room. The sliver of light the hallway let in shadowed the silhouettes of three male demons, only the most trusted members of the council had been called.

"What is the meaning of this secret meeting, Inu Tasho!" asked his most trusted and oldest friend, Dasuike. "We are on the brink of war just outside the castle walls and you wish to pull this?" exclaimed the fox demon as he slammed the Great Lord's note on the War Rooms' table.

"Patience Dasuike, our Great Lord has never been a rash man. Give the Inu time to explain and I am sure your control will be well worth it." purred Koyato, a neko demon. He was new to the council but his patience and unyielding loyalty to the Great Inu Lord had allowed him to quickly become a most treasured and trusted councilman.

"Why are we denying Sesshomaru the throne?" questioned the last councilman, an Inu like the Great Lord, but from a different blood line. Toran gave a sideways glance to Inu Tasho before he leaned over the table some more and continued to read the scrolls that lay there. The two demons gave a shocked look between Inu Tasho and Toran.

"Please sit and all will be explained." Inu Tasho said as he stretched his arms open towards the chairs forgotten behind them. Inu Tasho took a minute to think of how best to explain the situation. "Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, especially at his age, and can easily over power many demons older than him. I am proud to say that I believe he will continue to become one of the more powerful demons this century has ever seen. I fear, however, that I will not be there to teach him to use power for the good of his people instead of simply growing greed over control. I do not want to leave my people at the hands of an unruly dictator simply because he means to be as much my opposite as possible. Ever since I choose a human as my mate, I have noticed the hate that grows within him. I do not mean to deny my son his birthright, I simply wish to protect my people until he is worthy of being a great ruler. He has honor so he will not go against my wishes – even in death. All I need is you to approve the trials and requirements I wish to be complete before he can truly be the one and only Lord of my Lands." Inu Tasho in stone-faced determination to see this done before the battle began - and his life ended.

After an hour of debate, they all signed the approved scroll and made one final vow to their Great Lord, Inu Tasho. The battle lasted all into the night and just as the first rays of sunlight hit the battlefield, a final roar sounded throughout all the land – the Lord had won the battle. As his men ran to their leader, they saw his Inu leave his body, a symbol of death, and a sense of peace washed over the field. They knew their Great Lord was gone, but he left with no regrets. A claim few had.


	2. Demands not Met

From Wonderful To Powerful

Demands Not Met

"How shall we tell the young Lord of his fathers demands?" an elder inu demon as his fellow council members in a quivering voice. "We will reach the palace soon . . ." he trailed off.

"Fear not Toran, we are his councilmen. He cannot harm us without evoking a civil uprising." proclaimed a brash new council member and elder son of the shortly passed Koyato. He had only heard legends of Lord Sesshomaru during his short time as a councilman. From what he had heard, the stories seemed to be too astounding to be truth so he cast them away as a man spreading lies of bravery in order to hide his weakness.

"You know not what you speak of. You are so young, your mind has yet to believe that there are things in this world for which we have no answers. Lord Sesshomaru is a figure so powerful; his very allies cower in fear of him. You believe you are strong enough to defeat him, be my guest. But heed my warning boy; you keep your mouth shut in the presence of our Lord. I will not die because you have a big head!" complained Dasuike, the third member of the western lands small band of secret councilmen. For over a century they had upheld the promise they vowed so long ago to the greatest Lord they ever served. The had been working in secrecy to solve the problems that came up and ran the nation while Sesshomaru went to fulfill the demands his late father had made. Without the demands met, Sesshomaru would never have full control as the Lord of the Western Lands. They were now on their way to his palace to ensure that all demands were met before the coronation ceremony could be planned. But in the back of his mind, he knew full well that one specific demand was not yet complete. With this upcoming confrontation, they all knew some would not make it out of the palace alive.

"Come, Come right in. Lord Sesshomaru has been awaiting your arrival." Squeaked the little green toad named Jaken. "Follow me." said the toad as he wobbled across the marble floors toward his masters' study. They went down three halls and up a flight of stairs before coming to a stop behind closed oak wood doors. Jaken nervously rapped his knuckles against the wood as the cold and emotionless voice began to speak form the other side.

"Come in." spoke Lord Sesshomaru as the door began to open revealing a toad nervously moving to the side to allow the council members entrance. "It has been a long time since you all made a secret pact with my father. I am glad to see it finally come to an end. Please take a seat. I believe we have a celebration to arrange." said Lord Sesshomaru as he gestured to the seat and sat down himself.

"Before we begin planning, Lord Sesshomaru, we must first ensure that all demands have been met." Spoke a nervous Toran. Being one of the original councilmen, he was there when Sesshomaru first heard of the demands. The massacre that followed soon after was one he wished not to witness again.

"Do you believe this Sesshomaru incapable of complete a few simple demands?" he questioned, letting a bit of his powerful aura release with his words, effectively maintaining his emotionless mask.

"N. No. Noo not at all Lord Sesshomaru!" He quickly exclaimed while lowering to his hands and knees to bow at the Lords feet. "It is simply a protocol of sorts. There were many restrictions and conditions and it is simply a matter of knowing, that's all my Lord!" Toran said as his body shivered in fear.

"Very well then, if it will easy your minds we can spend five minutes on the subject. Continue." Ventured Sesshomaru as he watched Toran rise from the floor hesitantly, glance at the door, to his councilmen, then take a seat. His fearful shivering never leaving his form.

"Well one of the condition was to have found a mate. The only woman scent I smell in this place is of that human child. Surely you have not decided on mating her, have you _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" questioned the youngest councilman in a sickly sweet suggestive voice. The two elder councilmen stared at the youngster with such fear at his outburst before leaving the chairs and separating him from them.

"What do you mean 'found a mate'? This was not one of the conditions?" asked the Lord, looking at the boy who had spoken. He stood from his chair revealing his full height and power as his eyes began turning red.

"My Lord, please let me explain. Your father only meant what was best. If you finished the demands in a short period of time, your father felt that it would prove you were in fact stronger than even he was. As a result your offspring would be the strongest yet! He feared that if you did not have a strong mate, your sons would cause a great war over your throne! He wishes for you to mate and only to mate with one to lesson that chance. I am sorry my Lord, but your coronation must hold off until you have found your true mate . . ." Toran explained nervously fast falling to his knees under the pressure of his fears.

"So you mean to tell me that I am to accomplish what no other male has done before. I am to find my true mate without having bedded her? For fear of creation an illegitimate offspring who could in turn be strong enough to fight for the throne?" said Sesshomaru, sarcasm coating every word he spoke.

"That was the condition my Lord. I am sorry, but nothing can be done. Not only may you only bed this woman, but you are also denied a harem. Forgive me, we only serve to follow his demands." Spoke Dasuike. "Once you claim a mate, all will be restored to you." And with that, the three backed out of his study fearing for their lives as they made a run for the door. But his demon wanted blood after this turn of events. As they opened the door signaling freedom, the youngest was attacked with a poison whip held in sesshomaru's hand. The elders, no wanting to be taken down as well, ran as Seshomaru made his way back to his study to contemplated on his newest challenge. How to find a mate within the thousands of females? And how to find one worthy enough of being his? Surely if he had not met her yet, he never would.

"Jaken" he said.

"Ay my Lord?" the toad nervously responded back.

"Do you know of a seer?"


	3. A Seer with a Clue

From Wonderful to Powerful

A Seer with a Clue

"A Seer, my Lord? Why would you ever have use of a Seer?" asked Jaken as he stares incredulously up at the Lord.

"Do you dare question This Sesshomaru?" he replied as he stared down at the toad.

"No of course not my Lord, I will find one for you, I will find one right away!" shouted Jaken as he wobbled down the hall hoping to appease his master.

Three hours later Jaken was wobbling back up the hallways to his masters' study and before he even has the chance to knock, Sesshomaru is already granting him admittance. "What news do you have for me Jaken?" wondered Sesshomaru.

"Master, it took some time but I found one. She resides in the Southern Lands and goes by the name of Cerridwen. She is said to be very powerful and good at what she does." replied a smug Jaken, thoroughly happy that he had been able to find a Seer.

"Very well," said Sesshoumaru as he rose from the chair and began walking to the door. "Gather Au-Un, I will be leaving tonight. You are to stay here and watch over Rin. And Jaken," paused Sesshomaru as he turned to look down at Jaken. "I had better not come home to her in tears again." He remarked as he turned to find Rin and let her know to behave while he was away. Jaken, meanwhile, cringed away from the threat and rushed to the stables to follow his Masters' orders.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so happy to see you!" shouted a young girl as she ran and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. She looked up at him and beamed an elated grin as she began mentioning every small detail of her day.

"Rin I came out here because I have something to tell you." motioned Sesshomaru. At this Rin instantly became quite and looked up at Sesshomaru in fear that he had decided to make her leave. "I must travel to the Southern Lands and will be gone for one week. You are to stay here and be good for Jaken." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, Rin with be good." she said and gave Sesshomaru one more hug before going to pluck some more flowers. Over the years she had grown used to him leaving her behind as he went on trips. She realized she didn't mind much so long as she knew when to expect him back.

As Rin left to play in the field, Sesshomaru made his way to the stable and grabbed Au-Un's reins from Jaken. He didn't really need Au-Un but he thought when he found his mate that he would need some way to bring her back. As he climbed onto its' back it flew into the air and took him to the Southern Lands to search for the Seer.

Cerridwen was gathering herbs from her private garden when she had the vision. A demon, a powerful demon was on his way to ask her for her help. Her vision showed her that he was not dangerous –to her at least- and so she took the barrier around her house down so the unknown demon could find her easier without attracting too much attention. As Sesshomaru neared the landmark Jaken had told him about, a tree with twelve different colored gems surrounding it, he smelled the Seers' magic and began to calmly walk towards her property.

As she caught her first glance of the upcoming visitor, another vision over took her. A being of Silver Moon and a being of Holy Pink come to blend in the middle. Each the others opposite and clearly distinguishable even in the very middle where the beings blend to make a pure white. Then there is a shift in the sky but her vision ends before she can learn more of the future, or past. As her mind refocuses away from her vision, she sees the visiting demon standing in front of her.

"I have use of your Seer abilities." stated Sesshomaru as he noticed the Seers magic and the hint of recognition within the Seers' eyes.

"I am at your service Lord Demon," began Cerridwen, recognizing at once that he must is the Silver Moon essence from her latest vision. "Tell me what you seek and I shall do my best to aid you." she spoke as she bowed her head in respect.

"The thing I seek is my true mate." Sesshomaru spoke in an emotionless and bored tone.

"I see," Cerridwen stated as her barrier silently made its' way up. Try as she might, she could not keep her hateful disbelief from showing on her face. "I am afraid my visions don't work that way. My visions show what is destined to come, and while soul mates are a part of destiny, it is clear you are not ready to receive yours."

As her words became more rude and foreboding, Sesshomaru took closer notice of her appearance. While she appeared to be human, she was not. Her looks, so foreign – from her reddish-brown skin to her blond hair – said she was not native to this land. Though her body had aged no more that twenty-five years, she smelled centuries old. "What are you?" questioned Sesshomaru as he noticed the barrier she had replaced was not a physical shield, but a block on all outside scents, sounds, and disturbances.

"I was once a witch, Demon Lord, but I have had many roles over the centuries. As I said, my visions will not work for you. Both you and your soul mate are not yet ready to join Destinies' path and so, if it is my vision you seek, you must wait." said Cerridwen as she looked knowingly at the demon in front of her.

"You said a vision will not work, more specifically, your vision. Do you know of any way for me to see my soul mate? A potion perhaps, from your time as a witch?" spoke Sesshomaru, remaining his emotionless mask.

"You are very wise to read between the lines. Few realize that in order for something to work, they must ask for it specifically. I do know of a potion. It will take me a day to complete. Meet me at midday tomorrow. I should be ready by then." Spoke Cerridwen as she turned her back and walked into her cottage to begin preparations.


End file.
